minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Farming
Farming is a feature all Game modes possess which involves planting seeds, growing and harvesting crops. It can also refer to the act of Taming and/or Breeding animals.Mario!!!!!!mario.MMMM Overview Plants grow slowly from a seed or immature plant, into their respective fully-grown plant, which can then be harvested by a player. Most crops can be planted on Farmland and harvested by left-clicking the fully grown plant. When harvested, a plant usually drops seeds in addition to their crop, which can be planted to grow more of that plant, continuing the cycle. Animals are typically tamed and bred by feeding the animal a particular food. Breeding requires the animal to be in close proximity to another adult of its own species. Crop farming The types of plants that can be cultivated and reproduced include: * - The most basic plant in Minecraft. Wheat Seeds can be obtained by destroying Tall Grass or harvesting existing wheat. Wheat is essential in the making of Cakes and Bread, as well as in the Breeding and luring of Cows, Sheep and Mooshrooms. * - Arguably the most reliable food source, although they can be difficult to obtain initially. Melons can be found in Chests in Abandoned Mine Shafts (and, occasionally, growing in the wild, especially in Jungle biomes), and their Seeds are obtained by crafting a Melon Slice. A single seed can produce an infinite amount of Melons as long as the stalk remains intact and there is Dirt, Farmland or Grass next to the stalk. * - Pumpkins can be found naturally growing in spread-out groups. Pumpkin Seeds can be found in Chests in Abandoned Mine Shafts. Four Pumpkin Seeds are produced by crafting a single Pumpkin. Pumpkins grow the same way Melons do, making them extremely renewable. However, when harvested, Pumpkins will only produce 1 unit of food, rather than 3–7 for Melons. Pumpkins themselves are not edible, but they can be made into Pumpkin Pie. They can also be crafted into Jack-O-Lanterns, or worn as a helmet. When worn, Pumpkins produce a unique visual effect, and prevent Endermen from becoming aggressive toward a player who is wearing the pumpkin. * - A fairly rare plant that can only be found and cultivated in The Nether. Nether Warts have no seeds. Instead, the item can be planted and reproduced. Nether Wart can be found in Nether Fortresses, and can only be grown on Soul Sand. Nether Wart does not need Light, Water, or any other conditions other than Soul Sand to grow. Nether Wart is an essential item in the Brewing process. * - Cocoa Beans can be seen growing on jungle trees as Cocoa Pods. The beans themseves can be planted on the side of a Jungle tree (or any Jungle log) to produce a Cocoa Pod. Cocoa Beans are required to craft Cookies, and they can also be used as a brown-colored dye. * - Potatoes can either be obtained as a rare drop from Zombies, or harvested from Village farms. Potato plants, when harvested, produce 1 to 4 Potatoes (and occasionally, 1 Poisonous Potato, which is of no value). Potatoes can be cooked in order to produce Baked Potatoes, which have significantly more food value. * - Either dropped (rarely) from Zombies or harvested from Village farms. This is the only way to force a pig to follow a player and breed it in a pig farm. * - can be obtained by searching around the shores of lakes, rivers, and oceans. In order to grow, Sugar Canes must have water next to the stalk. Sugar Cane is useful for crafting Paper, Cakes, Pumpkin Pies, Fermented Spider Eyes, and Brewing Potions of Speed. Animal farming The types of animals that can be tamed and/or bred are: *'Chicken' - The only breedable and passive mob that can fly. Chickens do not take fall damage, as they will fly safely to the ground instead. They drop Raw Chicken, and occasionally Feathers, upon death. Every so often, a live chicken will lay an Egg. **Two chickens close to one another can be bred by feeding them each or (however, Nether Warts have been changed to where they cannot breed Chickens). *'Cow' - A less-common mob which will drop the most valuable meat, Steak, when killed. They also occasionally drop Leather when killed. Milk can also be gathered from a cow by right-clicking it while an empty Bucket is equipped. **Two nearby cows can be bred by feeding each one . *'Horse' - Horses offer the quickest, non-mechanical method of travelling across the surface of the Overworld. **Two horses can be bred by first taming each of them, and then moving them within close proximity of each other. While they are standing next to one another, feed each horse a or . This will produce one baby horse. *'Mooshroom' - A rare, cow-like mob found almost exclusively in the rare Mushroom Island Biome. They can be sheared which will turn them into a regular cow as well as dropping three Mushrooms. Mushroom Stew can also be gathered from Mooshrooms by right-clicking them with a Bowl equipped. **Two nearby Mooshrooms can be bred by feeding each one . *Tamed Ocelots (also referred to as "cats") are a useful mob which act as excellent creeper-deterrents. **Two tamed cats can be bred after being fed , , , or *'Pig' - A very common mob, which produces 1–2 Raw Porkchops when killed. **Two nearby pigs can be bred by feeding each one a , , or *'Sheep' - Another fairly common mob. When killed, they drop Wool and Raw Mutton, but will produce more wool when sheared. If the Sheep has Grass to eat, its wool will grow back. **Two nearby Sheep can be bred by feeding each one . *'Rabbit' - Small, fast mobs which drop Raw Rabbit meat when killed. They may also occasionally drop Rabbit Hide (used to craft leather) and very rarely, a Rabbit's Foot (used in Brewing potions). **Two nearby rabbits can be bred by feeding each one a , , or Dandelion *'Tamed Wolf' - These are produced by taming wild wolves, which can be performed by right-clicking a Wolf with a Bone equipped until hearts appear above its head. Once a Wolf has become tamed, it will be wearing a collar and attack any mob that its owner attacks. Tamed wolves will follow a player who tamed them, if not told to sit. List of naturally occurring crops * Wheat * Beetroots * Carrots * Potatoes * Netherwarts * Cacti * Chorus Fruit * Cocoa * Sugar Cane * Melons * Pumpkins * Grass Blocks * Mycelium Blocks * Vines * Mushrooms (Brown and Red) * Trees (Oak, Birch, Jungle, Acacia, Dark Oak, Spruce) * Sea Pickles * Sea Grass * Kelp Tips and Advice *Experienced players may opt to do their farming in an underground chamber. Torches or Glowstone will provide sufficient light to keep hostile mobs from spawning, as well as allowing farmed crops to grow. A second option is to make a skylight protected by glass. This will allow the farming area to be well lit while minimizing the use of torches. However, this option is not feasible in The End because there is no sunlight in that biome. **While the skylight allows a player to have a completely lit chamber during the day, torches and glowstone will be needed to ensure hostile mobs don't spawn in the chamber after nightfall. *It is possible to farm trees underground, but this requires a sufficiently large chamber to allow the trees to grow to their full height. Using a skylight, as mentioned above, will allow the player plenty of vertical room to grow their trees, provided the chamber is far enough underground. Most people Don't know how to farm. So am going to show you how (efficient farming to be exact) Preparing. First, make a hole in what you want to be the center of your farm. Then, from the center, till 4 blocks of grass. Do this to all the sides. Then, till the space between the lines. In the hole in the middle, put water (get a bucket and fill it). Videos Minecraft Basics: Basic Crops Gallery File:2014-03-02_17.59.26.png Category:Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics Category:Farming